ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Arctiguana
Arctiguana is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill, and was originally seen in the Original Series, only being used by Ben 10,000. He then appeared, once again, as a hologram, by a different Ben 10,000. He was finally used by 16 year-old Ben in Hot Stretch, then was used by 11 year-old Ben in his 16 year-old body in Ben Again. Appearance Ben as Arctiguana Arctiguana's appearance somewhat resembles an iguana. In Ultimate Alien, Arctiguana had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face. Arctiguana wore white pants and a black open-front shirt. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Arctiguana has clothing which covers most of his body. His chest is covered by a white shell. He has four pointed fins instead of three. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pants are fully black. The black stripes on his face do not go through his mouth anymore, instead going around his mouth. The spikes on his face are now on his chin. His gills are no longer visible. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. When 11-year old Ben was in 16-year old Ben's body, his voice was slightly higher. 11-year-old Arctiguana has sleeves with white cuffs and his leg is white and ending in black when it reaches his foot. His chest is not covered, so his gills are visible. His eyes are connected by the black stripe. The spikes are still on his face. The Omnitrix symbol is on his left wrist. Albedo as Negative Arctiguana Negative Arctiguana looks exactly like 16 year old Arctiguana, except that he has grey skin and his clothing is red instead of white. His eyes are red. His Ultimatrix symbol is located on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the white parts of his body are now green. Negative Articguana has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with pale blue skin. Ben 10,000 as Articguana has the colors on his suit reversed. In Ben 10: Unbound, 16 year old Ben as Articguana has his ''Omniverse appearance but the shell is gone and has five fins instead of four. 11 year old Ben as Articguana has his Omniverse Young appearance but the Omnitrix is on the right hand and five fins instead of four. In Ben 10 alternate Omniverse he has his young Omniverse appearance but the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Omniverse ''appearance. Powers and Abilities *Ice Breath *Can make high jumps *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agilty *Can make water into ice Weaknesses If his breath is used too much, he needs to catch his breath before firing his freezing breath again. Fire will easily blow down the ice. Terry 12 He goes by the name of Absolute Zero. He is also one of the original 12. He is renamed in Villainy: Part 1 to Articguana. Appearances *Hexed! *Villainy: Part 1 (accidental selected alien was Humungousaur) Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, he is a strong puncher and can roll into a spiky ball. He has claws, too. Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot Articguana has an unknown ultimate form that will appear. He looks normal too. Except a tiny bit different. Albedo 10 Appearences *The New Albedo Part 2 Ben 10: Superverse All I can say is he will appear in Ben 10: Superverse "very" soon... Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear,Unlocked for both Bens in his OV appearance Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear in his OV appearance Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his ''Omniverse ''but is shell is green like BTOU. He is used in One Shall Fall: Part 1 to fight Pyro. Ben 10 Hero Time He will appear in Season Two, fighting Charmcaster and Hex. He was re-unlocked when Negative Big Chill froze the Omnitrix then Heatblast broke the ice. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Articguana in A Man, My Son to freeze the crosstime portal that Eon could escape from. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures In Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures, Articguana 's appearance is more lizard-like and has a slimmer body. He now has a large dorsal fin on his back instead of just three and his gills are now on the sides of his neck. He now wears a black shirt with five white triangle lines, black four clawed hands and white two clawed legs which have small blades under them. He also has a long tail with three spikes on top and two more on the bottom and are black and white on the sides. His Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Articguana was confirmed to be unlocked by Azmuth when he gave Ben the Omnitrix in Ultimate Alien along with Buzzshock. Ben 10 Omniverse (Alternate Timeline) He is a confirmed alien for Ben 10 omniverse season 1 Ben 10: New Life *Waking Up: Part 1 Ben 10 Omniverse Frontier In this series, Articguana? has a more muscular, but thick dinosaur/crocodile-like appearance. He has a green-and-white belt similar to the other aliens' belts, has four fins instead of three, his chest is white while his legs are black, but his arms are slightly blue. He has more of a crocodile-like snout instead of a mouth and has black lines under his eyes and jaw. The Omnitrix symbol is seen on his belt. Ben 10: Omega Factor Trip wields an alternate version, Omega Arcticguana, that curls up into a ball and has gills to breath in water. Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks the same in OS. Stew 10 He is yet to be unlocked. Incredible Ned 10 Appearances *Vilgax Must Pay Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *The Gre'all (used by Axel: Polarscale) Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *A Man, My Son (first re-appearance) *Occupy: Bellwood (by Ben 10,000) *Blukic and Driba Go to Perplexahedron *Polar Opposites Ben 10 alternate Omniverse- *All Creatures Great and Small Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Child's Play (first re-appearance) Mark 10 *Top Gear *Vengers VS the Hunters *Kroz Strikes Back *Magister *Grudge Match *Time Rampage *Transmutate *Plan to Eradicate the Omnitrix Part 1 *Scare Bear *Warfare *Madness Among us *Foul Play *Unleash the Beasts *Deep Waters *Nanites *The Song of Mystery (By Ben) *Earth's Fate Gallery ArticguanaCeroabsolutoAf.png|A rendering of Artiguana in Ultimate Alien Articguana.png|In ''Ben 10,000 ArticguanabyNecrofriggianocopy3.gif|albedo as articguana omniverse AGRF.png|In Rory 15 Ctic.png|In Incredible Ned 10 BTDW Articguanna.png|Articguana in BTDW AgReo19.PNG|In Reo 19 BTE Articguana.png|Absolute Zero in BTE Albedo as Articguana.PNG|Albedo as Arctiguana in Omniverse BTANSarticguana.PNG|in BTANS Articguana (3).png Articguana (2).png Articguana (1).png Unpixeling Ultimate Articguana (Albedo).png Unpixeling Ultimate Articguana.png Austen 14 as ultimate articguana.png Articguana austen 14,0000.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesBen10000OmnitrixAliensArticguana.png Articguana (3) For Dill.jpg Ultimate articguana ben s colors by mastvid-d6wohls.jpg Adam 10-Articguana.png NegativeUltimateArticguanaunpixelRob.png BTUH_Tony_Slash_Arctiguana.png|Arctiguana in Ben 10: Ultimate Hero